


with the story of our life

by justleveledup



Series: Stop and Go [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleveledup/pseuds/justleveledup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel talks with Isa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the story of our life

**Author's Note:**

> [11 - questions] of a prompt table.

Axel knows he's taken a wrong turn somewhere. After all, it's not every day one takes a portal and finds themself face to face with their once-best-friend, ten years younger and a lot more existent. The kid - Saix - _Isa_ \- looks at him with narrowed eyes, instantly suspicious, and Axel has to fight down the instinct to _say I didn't do anything_ because he isn't fourteen anymore, and he isn't Lea.

"Who are you?" Isa asks, ever curious, and Axel hesitates.  “You look familiar.”

“I’m… from the future,” he says, stupidly, and Isa’s eyes narrow even more.

“The future,” Isa repeats.

“Yeah.” Axel scratches his head. “It’s complicated, I don’t even know how I did it, really.”

Isa continues to stare, and Axel realizes that’s one trait that Saix kept from his original self – the ability to see right through him.

“Lea?” Isa says after a moment, and Axel wants to sigh in relief or frustration or both.

Axel can’t bring himself to answer, so he nods instead, but Isa isn’t done with him yet.

“Prove it.”

Prove it. Prove it. Prove yourself to me. Yup, that hasn’t changed much. Axel doesn’t think about his past life anymore, but he remembers everything, like an old habit you can’t quite shake. “The first time we tried sneaking into the castle, I fell off the gate and landed on you. You broke your ankle, I sprained my wrist, and I bought you ice cream and promised to do your homework for a month after.”

“You did my homework for two days and then got bored.”

Axel feels the corners of his mouth twitch, and this is dangerous, so dangerous to lose himself in something so unimportant now, but he can’t care.

“I’m still not convinced,” Isa says, but Axel knows him. Knew him. Isa was always superstitious, always believing in weird, unnatural things; surely time travel fits in with that.

“I didn’t think you would be. Ice cream?”

Axel senses the hesitation, but Isa has never been one for stranger danger – neither had Lea, come to think of it – and maybe Isa _is_ convinced, because he nods, and then adds, “Only if you’re paying.”

Scrooge’s ice cream shop is exactly where he remembers it, and he realizes when he gets there that something is missing. “Where am I?”

Isa looks at him, confused. “Radiant Garden,” he says slowly, the way he would when Lea said something obtuse. Axel shakes his head.  
  
“No, not me-me. Younger-me.”  
  
“Oh,” Isa says. “You’re on a trip.”

Ah, right. “Don’t tell me about this, okay? I’ll never get it.” Isa nods, like Axel didn’t just tell him to keep something huge from him, like it’s absolutely normal to keep secrets from his best friend. When he gets back, he might punch Saix.

“What’s the future like?” Isa asks, and his eyes seem brighter, his smile genuine. Axel hasn’t seen genuine in a long time. He almost misses it.

“It’s not all that different, really,” Axel says, passing the sea-salt ice cream off to the kid.

“Figured. What are we like?” We. Because Lea and Isa are a package deal. It would be depressing, if he had a heart. As it is, he just feels hollow, and the ice cream loses all its flavour.

“We’re older,” Axel says after a moment.

“We’re still best friends, right?” Isa asks, but it isn’t really a question. Axel can’t lie to the kid, even after everything Saix has put him through, because this is _Isa,_ and Lea would never have lied to Isa.

“Yeah,” he says, “we’re still best friends.” Lea would never have lied, but Axel is not Lea. 


End file.
